Reminiscing
by ladybugbear2
Summary: A GSR AU story. Lets just say Sara and Grissom are still at the lab in Vegas. Like they should be. And Sara's thinking back on how the team found out about her and Grissom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. If I did Sara and Grissom would still be on the show.**

_Sara had never thought her life would turn out this way. She was used to expecting the worst and was good at it. But a certain Gil Grissom had changed that and she couldn't be happier. _

"Sara!" a voice called jolting her out of her daze.

"What?" she looked up to find a very flustered Greg Sanders staring at her. She gave him a questioning look and he sighed exasperated.

"I've been calling your name for, like, thirty minutes!"

"Thirty minutes? I highly doubt that." She said "I've only been in the break room for about ten. And before that I was in trace checking with Hodges about my vic's boots."

"Ok you got me. Now could you come please?" the young CSI practically begged.

Sara looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just come ok? And close your eyes."

"Uh Greg? I just sat down after being on my feet all day I kinda want to rest a bit."

"Please? For me?" begging this time.

"Fine, fine but you owe me." Sara said.

Greg held out his hand to help her up. But she ignored it saying "I don't need help yet, when I do I'll ask for it."

"But Sara. . ."

"Don't 'But Sara' me. Being six months pregnant does not hinder me in any way what-so-ever."

Greg just rolled his eyes and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to Grissom's office and told her to wait there.

"What's going on Greg?" she asked impatiently.

"Just wait there!" he said over his shoulder as he practically ran out of the room.

"GREG!" Sara shouted to no avail. She sighed and decided that in all the places he could have left here this was probably the best place. At least there was a couch in here.

She leaned back on the couch to finish her thoughts from before Greg had so rudely interrupted her.

_Now where was I? Ah yes Gil Grissom. She smiled slightly as she remembered her co-workers faces when each of them had found out about the two of them. _

**A/N: ok I would like to know what yall thought of my very first fan fic. Please be nice seeing as you know its my first. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: second verse same as the first. I don't own CSI yada yada yada**

_Nick had been first. Sara smiled as she thought of his expression. It had been a particularly hard shift and Sara was not in a good mood. And it hadn't been made better by Nick asking her if she would like to go on a double date with him, his girlfriend, and one if his buddies. . . _

When is he going to learn? "I'm not interested Nick." She said rolling her eyes. She looked up just in time to see Nick put on his best puppy dog face. "Aw, common Sara!

"No Nick I actually want to sleep today."

"Well that's fine cause we're not going until five. You don't have to be early to shift every day. Some days it is actually ok to be right on time."

"I have . . . plans sorry Nick." She said, exhausted.

"Fine, fine." Nick said in an off handed sort of way.

Sara looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing! I'm serious! " he said just as Grissom walked past a smirk on his face. Sara saw it and said "What's he smirking about?"

"No clue maybe he just solved a case or something." Nick supplied helpfully.

"Maybe." she said shrugging. "I don't really care at the moment. I am going home."

A few hours later she awoke to find a very tired Gil Grissom asleep next to her. She got up as quietly as she could and went down to get lunch ready. She was just sitting down to eat a veggie burger when Grissom walked into the kitchen. "Good afternoon sleepy head." She said smiling at his choice to sleep in his clothes. He smiled and made himself a sandwich before joining her at the table. "So," he said a sly look on his face. "I hear Nick is trying to set you up with one of his friends." A look of comprehension dawned on her face. "So that's why you were smirking. You are sooo going to pay for that Gilbert Grissom!!!" He laughed looking at her exasperated face had definitely just made his day. She glared at him and he knew he was going to have to make this up to her. Some how. "How about I pay by paying for dinner tonight?"

"That might cover it." she said.

He smiled knowing she had forgiven him.

"Fine, but it better be a good restaurant."

"It will be." He said smiling knowing that tonight would be fun.

At five o'clock that night Sara was finally ready and she and Grissom were on their way to a new restaurant called Pelicans. They walked in and were seated in a two-seater table by a window over-looking Lake Mead. They enjoyed a fabulous dinner, (Sara having her usual vegetarian dish and Grissom opting for meat). And were just getting ready to head out when they spotted something they weren't expecting.

________________________________________________________________________

It was Nick with his girlfriend Cathleen. They looked at each other and decided there was no way they could get out of the restaurant without being seen by Nick, especially since Nick and his girlfriend were given a seat near the entrance. They agreed just to walk out normally and hope that Nick was too involved with the girl to notice them. It almost worked but Nick decided that moment was the perfect time to get up to use the restroom. He got up and walked right past them, gave a double take at their linked hands and spun around to face them.

"How long?" he asked after regaining his posture.

"About 14 months." Sara answered with a smile.

Nick's jaw dropped wondering just how he had missed one of his best friends and his boss dating right under his nose . . . and for that long!

"You ok Nick?" Grissom asked concernedly.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'm guessing this is why you've been turning down my friends for the past two years?" he asked.

"Yep. That's the reason." Sara said smiling. "You know you can't tell anyone right?" she added as an afterthought.

He smiled and said "Yeah, of course. And congrats ya'll!"

Sara smiled at his obvious southern accent. He didn't often show it but he was obviously from Texas.

"Well we will leave you now to get back to your date." Grissom said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see ya'll at work tonight." Nick said shaking his head.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: hope ya'll liked my second installment. It was fun to write but I don't know if it's as good as the first one. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
